Famously Divergent
by SiSiluvsFourtris
Summary: Tris decides to mix high school and fame together what will happen? What whore will try to steal Four from Trissy? Will they fall in love *tongue click* or nah?


_**HI It's me,SiSiluvsFourtris! This is my first fanfic, so I'll accept all comments. So all questions and comments will be accepted so dont be afraid to write me. I LOVE my readers! BYE!**_

_**- SiSiluvsFourtris**_

* * *

Tris pov

"I came to win,to fight,to conquer,to thrive I came to win,to survive,to prosper,to rise To Fly,To Fly."

That's my alarm, it means to wake up and start renewed as the principal of my school Divergent High claims. But as I get up I remember that this is going to be a day in hell as I am the famous Six.

I head down stairs and see a note on the counter.

_Beatrice,_

_We have moved to Texas. We left you in California because your father and I decided you could take care of your self and so you wouldn't have to get a new record deal. We love you!_

_Mom_

That explains the silent house. I grab my copy of The Fault in our Stars that John Green has autographed and drive to the nearest Bob Evans to carry-out order a sunshine skillet and 4 caramel cappachinos( I LOVVVVE 'EM). I read while I wait. Hazel and Augustus were about to make-out int the Anne Frank House when my order was called. I sat down and started writing my newest song.

*French man from SpongeBob who says time intervals ( One day L8r)*

I jump into my black with rainbow stripes Mustang and drive to Divergent High. I walk to the office, worried I'm late and if I should have gone straight to school instead of Starbucks for four carmel cappuchinos when I bump into someone. It's a tall guy,almost manly in a way, with beautiful aquamarine/sea green eyes and hair as brown as warm hot cocoa.

"I am soooo sorry," I say as I do everything but scream.

"Don't worry. I am fine and why are you here 30 minutes early?," he asks.

*While she panics, I am having a crazy lady hand out marshmellow for s'mores makes bon fire in the middle of floor catching everything on fire*

"Why are you," I shoot back.

"I have no damn clue."

"Me fucking either."

"What's your name?,"He asks. Oh shit.

"Six,What's yours?"

"Ironically it's Four."

"Oh the irony, the Famous Ten live in front of the world of annoying pansycakes and gummycookies( my word, no stealizies)!"

He screams and says,"Why do those word exist!," with a look of sheer torture on his face. He must Know somebody who says them. I must meet.

"Four, can you show me around?"

"Sure."

Scheduele

1-Music

2-Art

3-Gym

4-Free

lunch

5-Free

6-Free

Some how Four and I have the same scheds so we walk to music together.

"Welcome class today one of the school year. My name is probaly will be bored as hell this year so we now have Magical Unicorn Mondays where someone sing a song about unicorns.

Terrific Alicorn Tuesday is songs for Alicorns and

Weeping Wedsday is whenyou sing a song that makes you cry. Teasing Pegasus Thursday is for Pegasi songs and Random friday I don't fucking care what i hear.

Today is Wedsday so crying songs." She goes to her desk and pulls out a hat with all our names in and Tori just has to pull my name. Sarcasm is noted.

"Six, Will sing for us! Yay! Takis!"

" Ohmigawd, Yes! Taki POWER!,"I screech. I wander to the front and sit at the piano. As I play the melody the words just come to me naturally.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk

About yourself, you are wrong

Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead

So complicated, look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me

The whole world is scared so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?

Yaa, pretty, pretty

please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You are perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect to me

Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are fucking perfect to me

(Read more: Pink - Fuckin' Perfect Lyrics | MetroLyrics )

When I was done I was crying so hard. Everyone except for Four had tears running down their faces and Four barely wasn't crying. I got and sat down. The applause was thunderous. I took a coffee cup out my purse and downed it. We all walked crying with red eyes except Four, who was holding the tears.

I never knew how much emotion i could put in my songs. Well we know now.

* * *

_**That is the end to chapter numero uno. I was in tears with the song I was just crying. Watch the video on youtube. search perfect p!nk and you'll see it. Read the the inspiration the song gave to people it stopped people from suicide, cutting, and more. I am crazy, weird , random , and a music addict. It is a good song.**_

_**-The very emotional unemotinal SiSiluvsFourtris**_


End file.
